


Colors

by Retasudesu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retasudesu/pseuds/Retasudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was colorblind until they met their soul mate. Ohno has been waiting for his, but he didn't expect to meet his soul mate on a very bizarre situation like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 34th birthday, Sho-yan!  
> P.S Unbetaed

Nino was radiant.

Not that Ohno could tell much though; he could tell that Nino was radiant, but since he could only see things as black and white and various shades of grey, and Nino was currently as radiant as the white, bright sun, then for Ohno, he was. The said guy was sitting opposite him with a small smile playing on his lips; Nino ducked his head, trying to contain his smile but failing, and Ohno heart swell with adoration for his bestest friends ever. “You’re beautiful.” He said.

Nino peered up, grinned, and then shook his head. “You and your choice of words.” He mumbled, but Ohno knew he said the right thing, because Nino clearly gave up on hiding his smile now – if anything, it has gotten even wider. “You’re looking nice too, Oh-chan.”

Ohno hummed, but he was a bit skeptical. “What color am I?”

Nino shook his head. “That’s for your soul mate to tell you.” He said, and then he bashfully added, “Believe me, it’ll be worth it when they told you your color.”

“And yours is…?”

“Yellow.” Nino said. “And he’s green.”

Yellow and green. Ohno leaned back on his chair and he thought of the description of both colors; yellow was the color of the sun, the color of sunflower, the color of cheese, the color of that famous mascot, Funnasyi, while green was the color of grass, the color of the paprika Ohno ate yesterday, one of the colors from the traffic light. Yellow meant optimistic and cheerfulness and green meant healing, harmony; or at the very least, that was what his teacher told them. For Ohno, though, they were nothing but shades of grey. He has been colorblind for his whole life – every kids were – and they were raised with the knowledge that color actually existed, but only if you’ve find your soul mate. That concept was really bizarre to him, even more when all he could see was black and white and grey – he always thought that there was no way meeting your soul mate would change everything, there was no way meeting your soul mate would make the color rushed to finally brighten up your life.

But it did. While Ohno has been really suspicious that adults were lying to them about colors, all of sudden Nino met his soul mate.  It really happened so suddenly – one day Nino was as colorblind as he was, and the other day Nino suddenly burst into his room, all tears and laughs as he told him that colors did exist, and that the world was such a bright place to live in.

Ohno could disbelief the adult’s words, but he could never disbelief Nino’s words.

So, he got no choice but to believe him.

“You should go out more.” Nino said so suddenly, breaking his train of thoughts. “Go out, meet new people; who know, maybe you’d bump into your soul mate then.”

Ohno only half-listened; the only reason Nino, the anti-social guy, could say things like that was because one day he decided to go watch a baseball match all by himself. It was there where he met his soul mate, Aiba Masaki; they simply bumped into each other, and when Aiba helped him up and touched his hands, the colors exploded in his eyes.

Or at least, that was what Nino told him on the night he met Aiba, all gibberish and tears.

Sighing, Ohno collected his bag from the floor and slung it across his shoulder. He stuffed his hands into the pocket and pulled out some money, and then he placed it on the table to pay for the lunch they just had. “I need to go.” He said. “Need to draw some money from the bank.”

“Oh, did someone buy your paintings again?” Nino asked eagerly as he snatched Ohno’s money, and Ohno grinned at that.

“Yeah, and they paid a lot. I want to use the money to pay for stuffs; also to buy paints and new brushes”

“You should buy more colors – you only use black and white all the time, aren’t you?”

Ohno shrugged at that, and he stood. “Well, most people are colorblind after all. The colors didn’t matter much.”

“I do think that it’d be more beautiful with colors, though.” Nino said, and the dreamy look was back on his face. “Seriously, it’ll be amazing.”

“Yeah, but I’m still colorblind, so.” Ohno replied curtly, and he immediately feel bad about it because Nino looked guilty the moment the words left his mouth; before he could make things worse, Ohno gave him a quick nod and walked out of the café. He unlocked his bicycle, climbed it, and then he immediately headed to the bank. Along the way, he couldn’t help but thinking about Nino – he felt bad for being bitter towards Nino, but he couldn’t help it. To be honest, he was envious. He envied Nino for meeting his soul mate so soon like this, for being able to actually discover how beautiful colors were. Even though his parents and Nino himself has assured him that he’d meet his soul mate soon too, Ohno couldn’t help but worry. He remembered the old, grumpy Takahashi-san that lived across his house – he was already seventy, but he had never meet his soul mate, and by the way things were going, there was a chance that his soul mate has already passed away, probably. It scared Ohno, really. He didn’t want to die while still being colorblind, didn’t want to die while all around him, everyone has been experiencing a live with colors, not a monochrome one like the one he’s been living with.

And seeing Nino being so happy and radiant like that… Ohno couldn’t help but envy him. He wanted that too. He wanted to be as happy as Nino too.

Ohno’s head was still clouded with the thought of his missing soul mate as he parked his bicycle and entered the bank. The small bank was as crowded as always, and after taking the number, Ohno found himself a seat to sit on and he was back on daydreaming, wondering where on earth his soul mate was, while silently hoping that it wouldn’t be foreigner because if so, then how the hell did he supposed to meet him?

He was still daydreaming when a loud bang could be heard out of nowhere.

Startled, Ohno leaped to his feet and looked around; a woman was screaming somewhere, but he couldn’t exactly locate it because people were running towards the exit. Out of instinct, Ohno tried to run for the exit too, but then the gun was being shot again, and he froze.

“Don’t move!” A man said loudly. “Don’t move, or I’ll shoot you!”

Ohno wanted to turn around to see the man, but he was afraid that he’d be shot if he did so, so he stand still in his position, cold sweats breaking on his back as the silence around him was nearly deafening. He heard someone – no, probably more than one person – moved around, and then he heard their instruction again. “Down on your knees! Hands on the back of your head! Look down and don’t you dare lifting your face until you’re being told so!”

Ohno, along with everyone else, started crouching down and put their hands on the back of their hand. Ohno saw someone walking past the crowd near the door, and he locked the door; he also pulled the shut down and locked it in no time, and it made Ohno wondered why he could do everything so smoothly, and why there wasn’t any alarm going off and security around –

Unless he was the security.

On his mind, Ohno started to imagine the scenario; probably one of them worked as a security here before, and he turned off the alarm and get rid of other securities so he could call his comrades to rob this bank without any trouble; or at least, until the police came. He was busy imagining the scenario – a bit of entertainment in this heavy situation – when suddenly he heard the man yelled next to him. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

Surprised, Ohno turned around and saw the masked man took away what looked like a phone away from a young man’s hand; he kicked the man then, making him groaning in pain as he threw the phone against the wall. “You’re calling the police, aren’t you?” He yelled. “Don’t you think it’d be fun if they find your dead body instead? Huh?!”

Ohno watched the man shook his head in fear; the masked man landed another kick on his stomach, and before he could stop himself, Ohno yelled. “Hey, stop that!”

The man turned his face to him, and he knew that he was going to be dead.

Slowly, the masked man stepped over the hunched man’s body and walked towards Ohno. He then placed the gun against his forehead, the feeling of it against his skin felt so alarmingly cold, and he said, “Playing hero, aren’t we?”

Ohno gulped, but despite how afraid he actually was, he still managed, “That wasn’t necessary.”

“Huh?” The masked man urged as he pushed the gun harder.

“That wasn’t necessary.” Ohno growled as he pushed back a bit. “What you did wasn’t necessary - he was scared, it was a given if he called a police in this kind of situation, you idiot.”

He saw a glint of anger on the masked man’s eyes, and he realized that he just dug his own grave deeper.

The masked man, however, was removing the gun from his forehead, and just when Ohno was about to exhale, the man grabbed his face instead.

That was when something weird was happening.

 _Colors_.

Colors exploded in his eyes. All of sudden, his surrounding became much brighter. All of sudden, the black clothes that the masked man was wearing was getting more vibrant than ever, pure contrast with the white walls of the bank. It almost feels like someone was lifting an invisible veil from before his eyes, and everything that used to be black and white and shades of grey turned into something more; bright, vivid, _colorful_.

The masked man was stunned too, and he stared at Ohno in shock; his grip on his cheeks loosened but he wasn’t letting go.

Ohno stared back at him, at the color that was enveloping him. He was the color of the blood, the color of the rose that his mother loved, the color Ohno saw when he was angry, the color of the flicking fire in the fireplace that used to warm him up at winter, the color that threatened to melt everything up, the color that Ohno has always secretly loved, even when it was nothing but another shade of grey to him back then.

He remembered what color it was.

Red.

It took him a while to think, _Oh, he is my soulmate_.

It took another moment for him to fully think, _My soul mate is a fuckin’ criminal._

The masked man seemed to realize the same thing too, because he looked a bit horrified as he let go of Ohno’s face. He thought that the colors would fade then, but it wasn’t. He looked around, and he knew then, just like Nino, he wasn’t colorblind anymore.

Now what?

“Hey!” The masked man’s comrade shout, and Ohno turned to him too, realizing that unlike the masked man who wore a black shirt, his comrade was wearing a t-shirt with the color of grapes – ah, purple. “We’re done here; let’s go before the police come!”

The masked man looked uncertain; he glanced at Ohno, and Ohno helplessly glanced back at him, not sure on what to do.

“Come on, man!” His comrade yelled. “The hell are you waiting for?”

The masked man let out a groan, before then he suddenly turned to Ohno. “Come with me.”

Ohno stared at him with his mouth agape. “Ha?”

“Just – come with me!” Without waiting for Ohno’s answer, he reached out and lifted Ohno up, bringing him across his shoulder like a potato sack as he ran towards his comrade’s direction. His comrades looked as surprised as Ohno was, “The fuck, man?! Put him down, we don’t need him!”

“I can’t!” The masked man yelled. “He’s my soul mate!”

Ohno blushed deeply at that, even more when his comrades started snickering. One of them – this one was, thankfully, wearing another black t-shirt – urged them towards the back door while another stayed behind, aiming his gun to everyone that was dare to follow after them. Once the back door was closed – and locked, just in case – behind them, they quickly dashed towards a minivan that has been waiting for them. The masked man carried him without saying anything – Ohno could only hear his harsh breathing from carrying him around, and soon enough he was being stuffed into the back seat, pushed inside roughly until he was flat against the door, and then the masked man, along with his comrades, quickly filled in. The masked man pulled him up so he was sitting on his laps, arms securing him around the waist. The close proximity was making him dizzy, but the roaring of the car engine finally brought him back to his senses.

They were going to take him away.

“WAIT!” He screamed on top of his lungs, but the car was still moving anyway, almost as if they didn’t care that Ohno was being there with them now. “Wait, you can’t take me away! Let me out this instant!”

“Just give it up, dude.” The man with the purple t-shirt spoke from beside him; he has taken off his mask, and Ohno must say that he was handsome, though that was beside the point. “You’re his soul mate after all.”

“That doesn’t mean that he can take me away like this –“

The grip around his waist tightened. “You don’t want to be with me?” The masked man asked, and he sounded so sad Ohno felt like banging his head against the window. “You don’t?”

“That’s – but you are –“

“Don’t worry, we are professional.” This time, the driver spoke. “We’ve never been caught.”

“But still –“

“You worry too much!” The man aside him said, dismissing his protest. “Besides, can you really imagine living without him around? It’s going to suck, I tell you, knowing that you’ve met your soul mate but not being able to live with him. Just be grateful that we’ve decided to take you away, despite how troublesome it’s going to be for us with you around.” Having said that, the man turned away, and he started opening the bag that was full of money, staring at them happily along with the guy that was wearing the black shirt. Ohno looked at them warily, studying their faces one by one before finally, the masked man spoke again. “The one in purple is Jun.” He said. “The one beside him is Toma, and the driver is Shun.”

The three men politely said ‘hello’ before going off to their business again.

“And my name is Sho.” The masked man said. “What’s yours?”

Slowly, Ohno turned himself around so he was facing Sho. The man tensed a bit when Ohno did, but he let him did so anyway. Ohno reached out to touch the end of the mask and then his eyes flicked upwards to meet Sho’s honey-colored eyes, asking for permission. When Sho said nothing, he finally lifted the mask up, and then he put it aside.

Holy shit.

Ohno’s mouth went opened a bit at this sexy mess that was Sho – his hair was a bit messy thanks to the mask, but it only made him looked sexier. Involuntarily, his eyes darted downwards to the red, plump lips, and he noticed that Sho haven’t shaved, judging by the stubbles on his chin. Shyly, his hands reached up and he touched his stubbles, fingers running up and down on it, feeling the sharpness of it all and eliciting a smile from Sho. “That tickles.”

Ohno smiled too, just for a fleeting moment, before then he said, “My name is Satoshi.”

“Satoshi.” Sho muttered in wonder, and then he pulled him closer. “That’s a nice name.”

“Thanks.” He mumbled. The car made a sharp turn then, and Sho’s arms were back on Ohno’s waist again, securing him. Ohno worriedly peeked to Shun, and he noticed that the car has picking up their speed. “Where are we going?” He asked quietly.

“Out of town.” Sho muttered. “After that, we’ll probably leave the country for a while – that is, until they forget.”

“But… what about me?”

“You’re coming, of course.”

“I don’t have my passport.”

“We’ll prepare a fake one, don’t worry. Besides, we’re going to sneak out the country illegally anyway.”

“Oh.” He said; Ohno looked down then, and he started biting his lips worriedly. His hands rested on Sho’s sloping shoulders, and he clenched his fists around the fabric as he said, “This is too soon…”

Sho sighed; he reached up to pat Ohno’s head. “I’m so sorry that your soul mate turned out to be a criminal.”

“Why did you become one anyway?”

Sho rolled his eyes as he glanced towards Jun and Toma, who has begun counting their money. “I just went along with them.”

“Stupid.”

“I know, right?”

Another silence but from the counting of the money.

“Look.” Sho started. “I can drop you off somewhere if you really don’t want to. I mean, well yeah, this is sudden, and you can’t probably leave everyone behind. Maybe we can meet up again someday – I’ll definitely be back after all, and, I don’t know, we can start it all over again.” Sho looked up at him nervously. “It’s up to you.”

Ohno stared at him, before then he turned to stare outside the window – they have made it to the highway, and from up here, Ohno could see the stretching city as far as his eyes could take. He finally could see Tokyo Tower in the distance in its true color, could see how green a tree actually was, could see how blue the sky was and how very cotton-like the cloud was.

He turned back to see Sho, and he saw the glowing, calm light of red enveloping him, and he knew that he couldn’t let go.

Ohno leaned forward then, and he rested his cheek against Sho’s chest; Sho let out a voice of surprise, but then he pulled Ohno flush against him, though he made a questioning noise from the back of his throat. “Satoshi?”

“I’ll come with you.” Ohno mumbled against his cheek. “I want to see the world – and besides, you’re the one helping me seeing all these colors; it’d feel wrong not to be with you.”

“Oh.” Sho said quietly. “Okay.”

Sho rested his cheek on top of Ohno’s head then, and despite the very bizarre situation, Ohno felt his heart fell into an almost peaceful rhythm. He snuggled more against him, taking in the manly scent of Sho, and then he closed his eyes.

Quietly, Sho whispered to his ears. “Your color is blue, like the sea.”

His heart thumped pleasantly, warmth flooding in his chest, and then he replied, “And your color is red.”


End file.
